yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Legendary Knight
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Cavaleiro Lendário" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Legendary Knight" (の Densetsu no Kishi) is an archetype of the true forms of the three "Legendary Dragons". This archetype was introduced in Dragons of Legend and was featured towards the end of the Waking the Dragons arc of Yu-Gi-Oh!. All monsters of this archetype are Level 8 LIGHT Warrior-Type monsters with 2800 ATK and 1800 DEF. The "Legendary Knights" are named after Plato's late dialogues and characters that appear in them. Membros Anime These cards first appeared in the Waking the Dragons arc of Yu-Gi-Oh!. The three members of the archetype are "Legendary Knight Critias", "Legendary Knight Hermos", and "Legendary Knight Timaeus". All three have an effect that allows them to 'absorb' another card's effect, based on the effect of their corresponding Legendary Dragon. *Legendary Knight Timaeus: The true form of "The Eye of Timaeus", owned by Yugi Muto. His effect allows him to absorb other monsters. He was shown to absorb "Legendary Knight Critias", "Legendary Knight Hermos", "Kuriboh" (as well as "Multiply"), and "Big Shield Gardna". His blade's name is "Sword of Justice". When combined with "Big Shield Gardna", the combination was named "Full Barrier Shield". When combined with the other two Knights, the combination was named "Timaeus the Knight of Destiny". *Legendary Knight Hermos: The true form of "The Claw of Hermos", owned by Joey Wheeler. His effect allows him to redirect attacks to himself, and also remove from play monsters to either gain those monsters' effects or multiply its own ATK and reflect attacks. He was shown to absorb "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian", "Alpha The Magnet Warrior", "Beta The Magnet Warrior", and "Gamma The Magnet Warrior". His blade's name is "Sword of Renewal". *Legendary Knight Critias: The true form of "The Fang of Critias", owned by Seto Kaiba. His effect allows him to 'absorb' a Trap Card and gain effects based on it, similar to how "The Fang of Critias" can fuse with Trap Cards. He was shown to absorb "Mirror Force" and "Attack Guidance Barrier". His blade's name is "Sword of Wisdom". When "Timaeus" absorbs both "Critias" and "Hermos", they form the Fusion Monster "Timaeus the Knight of Destiny". This card has the effect to gain ATK equal to the ATK of the absorbed monsters. In addition, it cannot not be destroyed by battle; these two effects were ultimately combined to destroy Dartz's "Divine Serpent Geh" and cause him to lose the Duel. Vozes e Maneirismos The three Legendary Knights sound, resemble and act like their owners. "Hermos" sounds and looks like Joey (though he is brunette), "Critias" sounds and looks like Kaiba (though he is blonde), and "Timaeus" sounds and looks like Yami Yugi. In the German dub, "Critias" is voiced by Joey's voice actor and "Hermos" is voiced by Kaiba's voice actor. Categoria:Arquétipos